Spinal implant systems provide a rod for supporting the spine and properly positioning components of the spine for various treatment purposes. Bolts or screws are typically secured into the vertebrae for connection to a supporting rod. These bolts must frequently be positioned at various angles due to the anatomical structure of the patient, the physiological problem to be treated, and the preference of the physician. It is difficult to provide secure connection between the spinal support rod and these connecting bolts at various angles, and where there are differing distances between the rod and bolts and different heights relative to these components.